


My heart has fallen (into a whirlpool of love)

by HanareXing1007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight mention of other members, baekxing is life, baekxing is love, because we need more baekxing, first fic, help idk what i was doing, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanareXing1007/pseuds/HanareXing1007
Summary: In which Yixing and Baekhyun are being soft boyfriends and Baekhyun wants to be the big spoon for once.





	My heart has fallen (into a whirlpool of love)

As the sunlight shines through a small opening between the curtains, its warmth falls onto the closed eyes of a sleeping Baekhyun. The light peeks through his eyelids and he slowly starts to awaken from his short, but deep sleep. He woke up with arms around him, cuddling him. He turns around slightly, careful not to wake up his boyfriend, Yixing and gives him a soft kiss. Yixing’s eyelids flutter open, after his drowsiness has worn of, he smiles. Moments like these where he wakes up with Baekhyun, _his Baekhyun_ in his arms, are the ones he cherishes the most.

Between their hectic schedules they barely have the time to be alone together, especially because Yixing spends a lot if not _most_ of his time in China. Baekhyun reaches out and pokes Yixing’s dimple, “why are you smiling?” he questions, voice a bit hoarse.

“Because I have you, and get to wake up next to you even if it isn’t that often” a soft sigh escapes his mouth. “I missed you Boxian, facetiming simply doesn’t satisfy my longing for you”. “I know Xingie but we’re together now aren’t we? Let’s enjoy it while we can” he leans in for another kiss.

Baekhyun deepens the kiss and proceeds to climb on top of Yixing. As Yixing closes his eyes he feels Baekhyun’s lips leave his and feels a dip in the mattress beside him. Yixing opens his eyes and looks at Baekhyun with a confused look. Baekhyun proceeds to wrap his arms around Yixing and big spoon him. “I want to be the big spoon for once, Xingie”

“Baekhyunie” Yixing laughs, “get back here, I want to cuddle you”. He tries to free himself from Baekhyun’s embrace but he’s persistent and keeps his arms around Yixing.

“No” Baekhyun pouts” “It’s my turn now, besides I’ve been going to the gym a lot recently and have gotten a lot stronger!” Yixing was too tired to fight back so he let Baekhyun big spoon him.

Yixing lets out a sigh, “let’s go back to sleep Baekhyunie, we still have an hour before we have to make breakfast for the members, since it’s our turn”.

Baekhyun whispers a quiet ‘okay’ in Yixing’s hair. Baekhyun tilts his head up and presses his lips to Yixing’s ear, “I love you, Xingie” he whispers. Yixing shudders as he feels the hot breath on his ear. He turns around and presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead, “I love you too, Baekhyunie”.

They both drift back to sleep quietly, wrapped in each other’s arms and finding comfort in each other’s warmth. Relishing in this short, but precious moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my very first fic! Hope anyone who reads this gets some enjoyment out of it :3  
> Also this was kinda based on Yixing coming to SouKor today :')  
> The title is a lyric from EXO's Beautiful (Chinese ver.).  
> Also big thanks to my girlie Kirsten for motivating me to write this and helping coming up with the idea I LOVE YOU UwU <3
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! maybe until next time hehe :)


End file.
